You have learned
by Starting Over
Summary: What are they are thinking when they learn new Psyenergy? Read to find out! Discontinued!
1. Air's Rock

~~Hi everybody! This is my first fic so don't blame me for stupidness.~~  
  
This scene is in Air's Rock when Sheba learns Reveal.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Sheba learned Reveal**  
  
Sheba: Sweet! I learned Reveal! Heheheh....  
  
Felix: Oh No! What is she going to do??????  
  
Jenna: Hphm! How come I can't learn Reveal? Its not fair! ::Throws a tantrum::  
  
Kraden: I must learn about Reveal....  
  
Felix: What is she going to do!? I must know!!! ::Looks around nevously::  
  
Sheba: Heheheh! I'm gonna get you Felix! Heheheh!!!  
  
Felix: Nooooooo! She is after meeeeeeeeeeee!!!! ::Runs away::  
  
Jenna: Where did Felix go?  
  
Sheba: Dang! He fell off the edge! I was gonna get him. Hphm.  
  
Felix: ...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for being so short....  
  
More characters=Longer!  
  
~~Hey! I revised this and ya... If you have an idea of something they could do with their new Psynergy, review and tell!~~ 


	2. Aqua Rock

~~Hey I'm back!~~  
  
This time its in Aqua Rock!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Piers learned Parch**  
  
Piers: Alright! I learned Parch! Hey....Oh no! We are being trapped! Helpppppppp!!!!  
  
Felix: Oh no! We are going to run out of fresh water in the ship and...hey! Whats happpening!?  
  
Kraden: I must learn more about Parch....  
  
Sheba: Parch sucks! Reveal rocks!  
  
Jenna: Nooooo! Water bad. Water very bad!  
  
Sheba: Heheheh!  
  
Felix: Oh no! ::Trying to move away from Sheba::  
  
Sheba: ::Pushes Felix into water:: Muwahahahahaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Felix: (Underwater) Help!! Peirs use Parch!!!!  
  
Jenna: Bad water!  
  
Peirs: *Parch*  
  
Felix: Yay!!! Ugggg. Too dry......  
  
Jenna: Yay! No water!  
  
Sheba: Yay! ::Laughs insanly::  
  
Felix: !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
New Guide:  
  
:: ::= Action  
  
* *= Psynergy  
  
!!!= Felix  
  
~~Yea...R&R!:)~~ 


	3. Gaia Rock

~~Thanks to everybody who gave a review(s)! This is my first fic so I don't expect much.~~  
  
This is in Gaia Rock, right after Felix and Co. beat that huge dragon.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Felix learned Sand**  
  
Felix: Oh yea! I learned Sand! I learned Sand!  
  
Sheba: You know, everything sucks except me and Reveal.  
  
Kraden: I must learn more about Sand...  
  
Peirs: How can you meld into sand? How????  
  
Jenna: At least its not water. Bad Water! ::Looks around suspisiously::  
  
Felix: Who rocks?  
  
Sheba: I do.  
  
Felix: I do!...Hey!  
  
Peirs: Oh no, not again.  
  
Sheba: =P  
  
Felix: *Sand* Sweet!  
  
Sheba: Where did he go? ::Looks into ground::  
  
Jenna: Sheba is cukoo.  
  
Sheba: Am not!  
  
Jenna: Are too!  
  
Sheba: Am not!  
  
Jenna: Are too!  
  
-------------------  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Sheba: Am not!  
  
Felix: Are too!!  
  
Sheba: ::Turns around:: Hey!  
  
Felix: Ha! Ha!  
  
Sheba: ::Temple vein bulging:: !!! ::Pushes Felix::  
  
Felix: Whoa! *Sand*  
  
Sheba: Where did Felix go?  
  
::Felix found the Cloud Brand!::  
  
Felix: Sweet!!  
  
Sheba: Rats!  
  
Piers: Time to go!  
  
Jenna/Sheba: Yay!  
  
Felix: What the...  
  
Felix: Oh well, at least I can plot ways of getting into Issac's house and stealing his food.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~Sorry if its lame~~  
  
I'm like running out of ideas here.  
  
~~  
  
Brain: ::Swish..Swish::  
  
Me: ::Tap, tap::  
  
Brain: ::Dok, dok::  
  
Me: Dang, hollow!  
  
~~  
  
Help me by contributing ideas in reviews!  
  
I'll post your review if I choose it!  
  
~~Have a nice day!~~(or evening..whatever) 


	4. Magma Rock

~~Hey! Sorry if I've kept you waiting...you can see why later~~  
  
This time its in Magma Rock...whats going to happen?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Jenna learned Blaze**  
  
Jenna: Finally!!!!! Heheheheheh...  
  
Felix/Sheba/Piers/Isaac/  
  
Garet/Ivan/Mia: Oh no! Whats is she going to do?  
  
Jenna: I'm gonna get you all for making me wait so long!!!  
  
All but Jenna: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Garet: ??? Whats happening?? Why can't I learn Blaze? Why? ???  
  
Jenna: I'm gonna get some of you while you're sleeping...As for you...Heheheheh....  
  
Felix: She's gonna start with me! I know she is! ::Looks around afraid::  
  
Jenna: Then I'll get Sheba!!!  
  
Sheba: You know what Jenna? Blaze sucks too.  
  
Kraden: I must learn more about Blaze....  
  
Jenna: Muahahahahahaha!!!! *Blaze*  
  
--Nothing happened--  
  
Jenna: ???  
  
All but Jenna: Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
Jenna: Argggg!!!!  
  
Issac and Co.: She doesn't know us very well...Lets run!!!!  
  
Felix and Co.: Nooooooo!!!We beg for mercy!!!!  
  
Jenna: Who's laughing now? Hmmmm???  
  
Piers: ...Whatever...  
  
Isaac and Co.: ::Far away:: We'll wait for you guys over here. Okee??  
  
Felix and Co.: Nooooooo!!!!!  
  
Jenna: You are at my mercy! Bow down before your Queen!!  
  
Sheba: Who's your King?  
  
Jenna: Good idea! Ohhh..Isaac?  
  
Isaac: Noooo!!!  
  
Jenna: ::Runs to Isaac:: ......  
  
--Due to graphic violence beyond this fic's rating, this part has been censored--  
  
..!!..!!!!!....!!!!!!!?!?!?...!!?!?!!?  
  
Jenna: ::Dragging a limp Isaac behind her:: There's your King, now bow!  
  
All: ::Bow, bow, bow::  
  
Jenna: Heheheheh..  
  
Isaac and Felix: !!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~Sorry if this is lame~~  
  
~~Stupid School!!! Argg!!!  
  
Draining my time and my ideas!!!~~  
  
::Sizzle, sizzle::  
  
Sorry if I kept you waiting....  
  
If you want this to expand, send in reviews with ideas!  
  
**P.S.: I've gots a surprise for you guys next chapter!**  
  
***P.P.S. (or was it P.S.S.?): Anyways sorry to the Isaac fans if you're reading this...meep!** 


	5. Special

~~I gots a special surprise!!~~  
  
This scene is on top of the Mars Lighthouse while the Wise One is talking to them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
*You have learned Far Too Much*  
  
Garet: Yay! Garet learned Far Tooo Much!!!  
  
Felix/Jenna/Sheba/Piers  
  
Issac/Mia/Ivan: Oh no!!! The world as we know it will be dooooooomed!!!!!  
  
Garet: I wonder what it does....(Garet is thinking(WOW!))  
  
^^*Garet used Far too Much!*  
  
Wonder Bird takes 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.. .....  
  
...Damage!  
  
Garet: Wow! ::Stands in battle::  
  
--10 Hours Later--  
  
Garet: ::Still standing:: Garet sleepy.....^^  
  
Others: What is happening!?!?  
  
Wise One: I cannot interf....::Garet falls onto the Wise One::  
  
Others: !!!!!!  
  
Garet: ::Sleeping and Snoring::  
  
Wise One: Get off!!!  
  
Garet: No! I don't wanna go to school!!!  
  
Others: ::Falls down at Garet's stupidity::  
  
Wise One: *Summons Doom Dragon*  
  
Others: Oh no!  
  
Ivan: We've battled a two-headed dragon before, how hard can this one be?  
  
--2 minutes later--  
  
Ivan(bruised all over): Very hard....  
  
Garet: ::Wakes up:: Whats happen...AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ::Runs towards Jenna::  
  
Jenna: Uggg! Get off me you slug! ::Shoves Garet off::  
  
Issac: Jenna, wait!  
  
Jenna: Oops, too late.  
  
Garet: AHHHHHHHH!!! ::Sucks thumb:: AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Others: Oh no!  
  
Doom Dragon: Must Kill All, Must DESTROY All!!  
  
Others: Oh no!  
  
Doom Dragon: Stomps on Felix and Co. Party  
  
Issac and Co.: Oh no! ::Runs away::  
  
Doom Dragon: ::Stomps on Issac and Co.::  
  
*Doom Dragon De-fuses*  
  
Felix's Mom: What happened? ::Drops Down Dead::  
  
Felix's Dad: Huh? ::Drops Down Dead::  
  
Issac's Dad: Wheres.. ::Drops Down Dead::  
  
Felix/Issac(Half Alive): !!!  
  
Felix: ::Drops Mars Star in::  
  
**Mars Lighthouse Lights up**  
  
Felix's Mom/Dad: Yay!  
  
Kyle: Yay!  
  
Felix/Issac: !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~Yay! It's my Birthday today!!!~~  
  
Right now I have no ideas for any new chapters but if you have an idea, send it in with a review!  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
Umm..if you have other ideas, send it in too! 


	6. Note to the Readers!

~~Message from the Big Cheese (size small) himself!!~~  
  
Hi! I liked some of your ideas so I will list some that I might use:)  
  
From Forgotten Souls:  
  
Well I hope you don't intend on stoping at Magma rock.  
  
You could do the stuff when they found the Psynergy giving items. Like Scoop Gem and stuff like that...  
  
My Reply:  
  
That I will use if I have time. Also if you want me to do that send in which one you want me to do. :)  
  
Hmmm...I thought I had one more review..  
  
Oh well! Another of my ideas is to do another fic about when they (Felix and Co./Issac and Co.) find the summon tablets...  
  
Maybe....  
  
Ugg! Stupid School!!! It's taking away my ideas!! (and time) !!!!  
  
~~Bleep! End Transmission~~  
  
(Heheheh) 


	7. Douse Gem

~~Hi! I'm sorry if there hasen't been a update for so loooong. It's because of school. I got a review from Forgotten Souls and I will do them ALL! Probably once every two weeks though. Bummer :( ~~  
  
By the way..for the Psyenergy giving items I'll do them in a different way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Douse Gem*  
  
Scene 1- Mia's backyard  
  
Mia: Mommy! What's that?  
  
Mia's Mom: It's the Douse Gem dear, and please don't bug me when I'm doing the laundry.  
  
Mia: But I'm BORED!  
  
Mia's Mom: Go play with Alex. Go, go on.  
  
Mia: Going.  
  
----------  
  
Scene 2-The Park  
  
Alex: Heheh! You can't reach it!  
  
Little Kid: ::Crying:: Stop it!  
  
Mia: Yhea! Stop it! That's mean!  
  
Alex: Well I don't care! ::Sticks out tounge::  
  
Mia: Hmph! ::Slaps Alex real hard::  
  
Alex: Hey! That hurt! I'm going home!  
  
----------  
  
*10 years later*  
  
Scene 3-Mia's house(Her mom is sick.)  
  
Mia's Mom: Mia.  
  
Mia: Yes mom?  
  
Mia's Mom: I want you to take this. ::Hands over the Douse Gem::  
  
Mia: Mom?  
  
Mia's mom: ::No reply::  
  
Mia: Noooooooo!!!!!!! ::Equips Douse Gem::  
  
**Douse Learned!**  
  
----------  
  
Scene 4-In Imil(Issac comes.)  
  
Issac/Garet/Ivan: Brrrr!! It's so ccc...cc.coldd... ::Shivering, Teeth Clatering..YadaYadaYada::  
  
Old Lady: Come in.  
  
--Inside--  
  
Issac: Thanks.  
  
Old Man: ::Starts coughing::  
  
Old Lady: Oh no! Get Mia!  
  
--Outside--  
  
Garet: Cold!  
  
Ivan: Cold!  
  
Issac: Dijin!  
  
All: Huh?  
  
--In Sanctum--  
  
Issac: Hello?  
  
Kid: Yes?  
  
Issac: We're looking for Mia.  
  
Kid: She just went.  
  
Ivan: Where?  
  
Kid: To the old couple by the lake.  
  
--Outside--  
  
Garet: Cold!!  
  
Issac: Shut up!  
  
--At the house--  
  
Old Man: Thank you Mia!  
  
Old Lady: You have our deepest thanks.  
  
Issac: ::Comes barging in:: Mia!  
  
Mia: Hello? Who Are you?  
  
Issac: I'm Issac.  
  
Garet: Me ccold..I mean Garet!  
  
Ivan: I'm Ivan.  
  
Mia: Hello! The old couple sent you to get me right?  
  
**Mercury Lighthouse becon flares**  
  
All: !!!  
  
Mia: Oh no!  
  
----------  
  
Scene 5-Inn  
  
--Some time later--  
  
Mia: I can't belive him! Betraying our village like that!  
  
--At night--  
  
Mia: Bladder full..need washroom! ::Stumbles into anothe room with Alex in it::  
  
--A bit later--  
  
Mia: Ahh! Much better! Alex! Heheheheheh!  
  
**Douse**  
  
Mia: Nighty nighty!  
  
--Next morning--  
  
Alex(from other room): Ahhhhh!!!!!  
  
Mia: ::Snickers::  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's mostly it..my other chapters got deleted by this file! It overwrot the folder where they were. Drat.  
  
I'll try to update ASAP but this one took alot of my creativity....Uggg!  
  
Supid School!  
  
AN: Just pretend they have a summer in Imil ok?  
  
By the way..if you want to sugest the next item, review! 


	8. Lift Gem

~~Hey! I am soo sorry for not updating for such a looooong time.It's always because of school. ::Grumble:: On with the Show! (Fanfic..whatever)~~ ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Lift Gem*  
  
Scene 1-On the boat that is on the road to Prox  
  
Mia: Ahhhh!!  
  
Piers: Lady Mia!  
  
Kraken: Wraorrrggg!!  
  
Issac: Don't worry Mia! ::Lunges at Kraken with the Gaia Blade::  
  
Kraken: Eahhg! ::Vanishes into dust::  
  
Mia: ::Crying::  
  
Issac: What's the matter Mia?  
  
Mia: The Kraken...hic...it stole my Lift Gem...hic...it was a gift from my mom.  
  
Issac: Where is it?  
  
Mia: It threw it off board...hic... ::Starts crying again::  
  
Piers: I'll get it for you Lady Mia! ::Jumps off board::  
  
Mia: ::Gasp::  
  
Issac: Man over board!  
  
----------------------  
  
Scene 2-Kalt Island  
  
Garet: Land Ho!  
  
Issac: Great! Maybe we've reached Prox!  
  
Felix: I've been to Prox and I can tell you that this is not Prox.  
  
Mia: Look! It's Piers!  
  
--After they land-- Mia: Piers! Are you alright?  
  
Piers: Yeah...and here..  
  
**Mia receives Lift Gem**  
  
Old Lady: !!! Come in!  
  
--------------  
  
Scene 3-Old Lady's House on Kalt Island --At night--  
  
Piers: ::Piers is dreaming.::  
  
**Barney is a dinosaur within our imaginatio...**  
  
Piers: ::Bolts Upright:: Oh... that was Garet's dream. ::Falls asleep::  
  
**Right now Piers is thinking very gross thoughts about Mia...and hey!**  
  
~~Piers' naughty dream~~  
  
Piers: **Lift** Ooooo!  
  
Mia: Hey! Put me down you pervert!  
  
~~Drifts off into an easy sleep~~  
  
**Get back in here! Uhh...don't tell anyone...**  
  
--------------------  
  
Scene 4-On boat  
  
Piers: Hey Mia!  
  
Mia: Yeah?  
  
Piers: Can I borrow your Lift Gem?  
  
Mia: Ummmm...sure!  
  
Piers: Thanks! ::Equips Lift Gem:: **Lift**  
  
Mia: You'r-Hey! Put me down!   
  
Issac: ::Comes Barging in:: What the..!! ::Eyes Twitching, Face red.::  
  
Piers: Uh oh! ::Runs Away Really, really Fast::  
  
Issac: ::Yells Very Loud:: PIERS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~Heh...losing my touch on these stuff...uhhh...STUPID SCHOOL!!!!...uhh...uhh...DUMB HOMEWORK!!!!!...uhh...~~  
  
Heheh...R&R!! Thank you come again. 


	9. Bad News

Hey! Hey! A Message to all my loyal readers! It has been a really long time scince: I updated, was interested in Golden Sun, actually played the game. As you can see (or not) I am simply losing interest in Golden Sun. So, simply put, I am discontinuing this fic until further notice. Thank you.  
  
From ShikonFreak (formerly known as GoldenSunFreak)  
  
P.S.: Anything in any of the previous chapters that were related to Golden Sun or was Golden Sun does not, I repeat DOES NOT belong to me. They belong to...Insert developer's Company name here, and to any other company that helped ect. ect.. 


End file.
